This invention relates to electronic equipment such as computers, and more particularly to a backplane assembly for an electronic system chassis wherein the backplane assembly incorporates an ejection mechanisms for detaching a connector of the system backplane assembly from a connector of a subassembly backplane board within the electronic system.
The backplane board is typically a face-plate of one-piece, integral construction with a specific arrangement of connectors for releasable interconnection with mating connectors of a circuit card. Typically, before inserting the circuit cards into the backplane, the cards are physically mounted on a suitably high front panel. Afterwards, the card/panel assembly forms an integral unit, with the connectors for coupling the cards to the backplane usually mounted on the rear edges of the cards. The card/panel assembly maintains the connectors in registration with the mating connectors of the backplane.
Further, computer systems may have more than one data communications busses that are connected to the backplane board. For example, computers may have a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) bus for communications with peripheral interface cards, one or more processor busses interfacing to each processor, and busses of other types. Complex systems utilize a system management bus to provide an interface between the busses and system functions. This system management bus is electrically connected to the backplane board through a connector.
It may become necessary to reconfigure the computer by replacing, removing, or adding components. Presently, in order to replace or add a component of the computer, appreciable time and effort is involved disassembling the card/panel assembly, removing the backplane board by unseating the mounting hardware, and disassembling a number of components or subchassis parts mounted to the backplane board, including the connection between the system backplane board and the system management backplane.
Removal of the mounting hardware typically requires loosening or removal of several fasteners or screws and the manipulation of the affected component to separate it from the backboard and chassis. The disconnection of connectors, such as the connection between the backplane board and the system management or PCI backplane presents particular problems in that such connectors are often difficult to disconnect because of the tight tolerances between the connectors to prevent their inadvertent disconnection. Further, the disconnection of connectors from the backplane board is likewise frequently complicated because of the awkward positioning of the connectors within the chassis.
The new or repaired computer component must be manipulated into place within the chassis and aligned properly in order to be installed correctly. Misalignment of the component typically results in an inability to properly re-install the backboard plane and, if forced to reconnect, mechanical and electrical damage to the computer is likely. The reconnection of the electrical connectors and components to the backboard plane is commonly complicated by the limited space available for the manipulation thereof. After reconfiguring the computer, the components and electrical connectors must be reattached to the backplane board and the mounting hardware must be reinstalled.
It is crucial that the disconnection, alignment, and reconnection processes be performed correctly to avoid damage to the connector as well as to nearby computer components. Additionally, it is crucial that connections be made among the proper connectors. It is often possible to make connection between the wrong connectors, thus possibly resulting in damage to the computer.
As can be appreciated, some degree of mechanical ability is therefore required for the removal of the backplane board and the replacement of particular computer components within the chassis. Thus, there exists in the art a substantial need for a means for conveniently removing the backplane board and facilitating the reconnection of the components to the backplane board. Therefore, it would be desirable to reduce the time and effort required to repair or reconfigure a computer by providing quick and simple access to internal components thereof.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system backboard assembly that is easily removable from the chassis. It is a further object of the present invention to have a system backplane assembly that includes an ejection mechanism for disengaging connectors of the system backplane board from connectors of subassembly backplane boards, such as PCI backplane boards. It is yet another object of the present invention to have a system backplane assembly that is releasably mounted to the chassis.
These and other objects are afforded by the present invention providing a chassis having a system backplane board, a subassembly backplane board, and at least one connector disposed on each of the system backplane board and subassembly backplane board for electrically connecting the system backplane board to the subassembly backplane board. The chassis comprises a mounting mechanism for rotatably coupling the system backplane board to the chassis and defining a path of rotation for the system backplane board, and an ejection mechanism mounted to the system backplane board to unseat the connector of the system backplane board from the connector of the subassembly backplane board. The ejection mechanism selectively exerts a force against the chassis that is directed linearly outwardly from and perpendicularly to the system backplane board. The ejection mechanism further comprises a fastener for releasably engaging the system backplane board to the chassis.
The system backplane assembly includes a span extending between the mounting mechanism and the ejection mechanism. The span is selected such that the path of rotation for the system backplane board for a distance sufficient to unseat the system backplane board connector from the subassembly backplane board connector is substantially linear.
The method of the present invention likewise meets these objects by selectively electrically connecting a system backplane board to a subassembly backplane board of a chassis and disengaging the system backplane board from the subassembly backplane board. The method comprises the steps of: coupling the base region of a system backplane board to a chassis frame such that the system backplane board is rotatably mounted to the frame and is movable from a closed position to an open position; aligning a connector of the system backplane board in a horizontal plane with a connector of the subassembly backplane board; rotating the system backplane board upward to align the connector of the system backplane board with the connector of the subassembly backplane board; and manipulating a fastener mechanism mounted to the system backplane board to seat the connector of the system backplane board with the connector of the chassis board.
It can thus be seen that the invention allows reconfiguration of the electrical equipment in an efficient and economical manner. The invention also facilitates electrical connection between edge-mounted connectors on the subassembly backplane boards and the corresponding connectors of a system backplane board.